Lieutenant Helga Sinclair
Lieutenant Helga Sinclair is a mercenary and the loyal second-in-command of Lyle Rourke, fighting alongside him in both the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war and the Disney Villains War tournaments. She first appeared as a secondary villain in the Disney animated film Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Joining Frollo's Alliance Late into the war, Helga joined Frollo's alliance under her commander, Rourke. Helga seemed to remain at the Palace of Justice for the majority of the war, but was shown to have gained authority of Rourke's soldiers, as she was shown watching them as they prepared for battle against Ruber's forces. The Battle of Paris During Ruber's invasion of Paris, Helga and Rourke attempt to shoot down El Supremo's serpent ship with their fighter planes. They are met with a quick defeat though, as El Supremo shoots down their plane, killing Rourke and sending Helga crashing to the streets below. Although mortally wounded by the fall, Helga uses her last breath to fire her flare gun, destroying El Supremo's ship, as well as killing the terrorist himself. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Still Alive...? Apparently, Helga survives her fall, but she stays out from the warfare. She only interracts with the forces of Frollo, before the judge would blow a strike at England, to take out it's current equalized king Amon. Disney Villain War Working for Xanatos Hoping to combat Emperor Zurg's growing army, the criminal mastermind David Xanatos assembled an alliance of criminals and mercenaries, including Helga and Rourke. Despite being initially skeptical, both decide to join with him. The Invasion After witnessing Zurg destroy the Titans with his space cannon, Xanatos realized that Zurg would invade Earth sooner then he expected. Summoning Helga and Rourke, he informed them of this development, as well as gave them new weapons in order to combat Zurg's forces. However, before Helga and Rourke could make their leave, Zurg's general Dragaunus attacked New York City, forcing them to try and fend off the invaders. Vs Nos4a2 As Helga and Rourke continued to try and take New York City back from Zurg's army, they were attacked by his Hornets, led by the space vampire, Nos4a2. Despite their new weapons, they are quickly overcome by Nos4a2's lightning blasts. In an act of desperation, Rourke shoves Helga into the vampire, and although Helga manages to get a few kicks in, Nos4a2 knocks her off the blimp they are fighting on. Then, as Nos4a2 prepares to kill Rourke, a mortally wounded Helga fires her flare gun at the vampire from below, hitting him and sending him flying. Despite this, the blast also dislodges several boulders, which proceed to fall and crush Helga. Disney VS Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Jafar and Frollo puts under hypnosis and this gives opportunity to assign as companion McLeach helga, although this relationship is not starting well. Take Leadership and Battle with a Robot Due to hypnosis jafar, frollo can not direct his faction and jafar gone a week ago, Helga decides to take the leadership position, much to the chagrin of McLeach. Ultron (even disguised Xanatos), send a Vision to end the faction frollo but Helga and McLeach shall not permit this, McLeach and Helga send their soldiers to kill the android, but Vision defeats them easily, as Vision is about Helga shoots a ray Vision cyber exposing the skeleton of his hand, McLeach throws a knife stuns Helga vision and shoots him with his gun, causing the withdrawal of Vision and leaving impressed McLeach. Losing the Leadership Helga other action as a leader is to introduce King Duncan monkey fist and his faction, but Jafar returns and regains control naming Lady Tremaine as his second in command, to the great indignation of Helga. The Battle of Egypt Helga participates in the Battle of Egypt, while Frollo allies face the sinister forces, attacked by surprise Helga Omega Red, where the power sinister increases his attempts to kill helga but she is surprised when McLeach hard to defend her, but she says she does not need a guard and fight with sinister, throwing this away and McLeach takes advantage to shoot him with his gun and be topped with a bomb Helga, she and McLeach later learn of the death of Monkey Fist. An Romantic Final Helga and McLeach hear reports on the victory of Apocalypse in Agrabah Jafar and prepare for a romantic evening to celebrate their victory. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Marcus's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Zero Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Neutral Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Redeemed Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Heroes vs Villains heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Vs Pete